Problems
by Lark Chizin Pearie
Summary: Follow the troubles mainly involving Phoebe's youngest and Piper's two children. Some caused by them, some not.
1. Chapter 1

Explanation : Piper's children : Wyatt and Chris

Phoebe's children : Prue, Patience and Peyton

Paige's children : Pride and Preston

Age order from oldest to youngest : Wyatt, Chris, Prue and Patience, Pride and Preston, Peyton. (Prue/Patience and Pride/Preston twins.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peyton. Christopher. Wyatt. Are you three ready for your lessons today?" their Whitelighter asked as the three turned to him from the couch in Peyton's room with raised eyebrows. They looked at each other, telepathically telling each other to talk first before Peyton, annoyed with the argument, finally spoke.

"Well, Mark-o, I've got to say that while I may be ready, I might not be willing." Peyton replied causing her cousins to crack a smile.

"Well, Peyton, whether you are willing or not, you're going to go because I've gotten promises from both your mothers' that you three will behave when we go up there to 'Elder Land' or whatever you kids call it these days." Mark, the Whitelighter, said as he looked at the Halliwell kids expectantly.

"Mark, you see, there's something that doesn't sit right with us, you know? While our mom's may have given you our promise to behave, we have not. Therefore, your contract between you and our mothers are null and void since it, in fact, does not include the persons involved. If you want our promises to behave then we expect you to come to US for a promise and not our parents because to us going behind our backs and straight to our parents is a weak and cowardly thing to do. Capisce?" Wyatt asked as he stood up and cross his arms in front of his chest defensively in front of Mark.

"I agree with my brother, Mark. Ask us. No, wait, beg us." Chris said with a smirk causing Peyton to laugh slightly.

"Oh, yes, you three are so funny. All three of you and your smartass personalities. And Chris, no, I'm not going to beg you three to behave because I'm going to expect it. We are going to go up and I expect you three to not embarrass me in front of the Elders today. If you guys don't behave, I'll just take matters straight to your parents. Then we'll see how cocky you all are." Mark said sternly as he suddenly blew up and re-formed in front of them. "Okay, who did that?" Mark asked, starting to turn red.

Peyton, Chris and Wyatt immediately pointed at each other in a triangle causing Mark to glare at them once more. "Fine, it was me. But, hey, can you blame me? I'm PMS-ing." Peyton said with a shrug as Chris and Wyatt tried hard to hold back their laughter but failed miserably.

When Coop flashed in unexpectedly, Peyton, Chris and Wyatt turned to look at him confused. "Oh, hey, Peyton, do you know where your mom and sisters are? I promised your sisters I'd spend an entire day with them and that's what I'm going to do." Coop said.

"I understand wanting to know where Prue and Patience are since they are your daughters but why do you want to know where Mom is? What does that have to do with your spending the day with my big sisters?" Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow as Coop blushed a little. "Okay, never mind, don't answer. I doubt I'd want to know why anyway. Well, Prue and Patience are getting ready in their rooms and Mom is hanging out with Auntie Piper and Auntie Paige." Peyton replied as Coop muttered a quick thanks and left the room relatively quickly.

"I think you embarrassed him, dear cousin of mine." Chris said in a mock surprised tone causing the youngest Halliwell to grin at him.

"Okay, enough of this. I'm giving you guys 5 minutes to get ready and we're leaving for 'Elder Land' or we're going to have problems, understand?" Mark asked sternly as the Halliwell kids nodded nonchalantly infuriating Mark more.

"Hey Mark, I still don't understand why my cousins besides Peyton don't have you as their Whitelighter, too. I mean, they get Kevin! They get a cooler Whitelighter than us and Kevin doesn't make them train 'Up There' all the time. Why don't you give us a break, huh?" Wyatt asked as Mark grit his teeth.

"You three are the most powerful magical beings next to the joined forces of the Power of Three. Do you understand? This means your powers will be harder to control which means that you'll need more practice to control them. I swear if you keep with this, I will go to your mothers' and all three of you will get in some deep trouble. Do not test me. Just because you guys are the most powerful magical beings right now doesn't mean you can disrespect me!" Mark exclaimed exasperatedly.

"You know, when you say that in sort of a whining tone it really lowers our respect for you. You do know that right, Mark?" Chris asked as Mark made a growling sound then orbed out, most likely to 'tell on them'.

"Where do your reckon our Whitelighter went?" Peyton asked even though she knew where he was going.

"Come on, we can't let Mark lie to Mom and Aunt Phoebe. We weren't even being as hard on him as we were on our last Whitelighter. I don't understand why he's making such a big deal out of this. I mean, come on, we're Halliwell's, you can't expect us to do anything we don't want willingly." Wyatt said as he orbed out, his brother and cousin quickly following his trail.

When Wyatt, Chris and Peyton got there, they saw Mark talking to their Uncle Henry while their Uncle Henry kept nodding his head. "Peyton. Chris. Wyatt. Didn't your moms tell you guys to behave for your new Whitelighter? What would they say if you kept giving Mark a hard time?" Henry scolded as the three shrugged.

"Well, I think Mom would just talk about how Mark couldn't hold out as long as the last Whitelighter." Chris replied.

"That's not the point, kids. You guys can't keep picking on your Whitelighter because, um, they might run out of Whitelighters for you guys to have." Henry said, not even sure about his last statement.

Wyatt, Chris and Peyton started laughing at Henry when they heard their statement. "Oh, yeah, they sure will run out of Whitelighters. We've gone through about, how many? Maybe 5 or 6 and there are like thousands of Whitelighters combined. Sure, Uncle Henry, sure we'll run out of Whitelighters." Peyton said in a slow mocking drawl as the Charmed Ones came into the living room holding potions.

"Will you three stop picking on my husband, please?" Paige scolded playfully as she wrapped her arms around Henry's waist.

"But Aunt Paige, it was funny. He asked if we were going to run out of Whitelighters." Wyatt replied causing the Charmed Ones to snort but they quickly stopped when they noticed the look that Henry gave them.

"Hey, this isn't funny. Just because I'm not magical and didn't grow up knowing this stuff doesn't mean you can laugh at my expense. And you kids," Henry said turning to the children but before he could say another word, he suddenly stopped moving. Paige looked at him strangely and waved her hand in front of Henry, not even getting a response then turned to her nephews and nieces with a reprimanding glare.

"Unfreeze him now, Peyton." Paige said sternly as Peyton turned to her incredibly.

"How'd you know it was me? They can freeze too!" Peyton said, gesturing to her elder aunt and her eldest cousins.

"But they wouldn't freeze Henry in the middle of a lecture, would they? You're the only one that would freeze him when he's ranting. Wyatt and Chris usually waits until he's finished with his lecture or rant or whatever than spend the rest of the day picking on him. I remember the first time you froze him out of annoyance was when you were 2... and you could barely understand what he was saying then!" Paige exclaimed.

"I guess his voice just annoys me." Peyton shrugged. "Anyway, Mom, Uncle Coop was looking for you earlier today. But I guess I embarrassed him sorta in front of Mark, Wyatt and Chris so he just got Prue and Patience and left." Peyton said.

"You what?" Phoebe asked though she heard what her youngest daughter did, clearly.

"Well, I..." Peyton started and when Mark tried to interrupt her, she flicked her wrist impatiently and blew him up again. When she saw the incredulous looks she was getting from her aunts and her now unfrozen uncle, she explained. "Mark's been annoying all day. He keeps trying to get us to go 'Up There' to train our powers. It's not like we can't handle the frickin' things. We grew up with them! We know how to control our powers very well, right Wyatt? Chris?" Peyton asked turning to her cousins for support, who promptly nodded with serious looks on their faces.

"'Up There'?" Henry asked confused as Wyatt, Chris and Peyton started laughing again but quickly quieted when their mother's gave them the 'Mother Glare'. But the adults heard Peyton mutter 'He's been around magic longer than I've been alive and he doesn't know what 'Up There' is'.

"Peyton, why did Mark have to come all the way here complaining about your behavior? Haven't I had this conversation with you before? You too, Wyatt, Chris. Me and Piper have talked to you three about behaving for your Whitelighter." Phoebe scolded as the three Halliwell children found a sudden interest in their shoes.

"Wyatt... Chris..." Piper said warningly as the two older boys turned to their mother with annoyed expressions.

"Mom, you can't really blame us 'cause Mark is really boring. You should see what the guy does on his free time! I mean, who in their right mind thinks that running errands for the Elders is fun? Mark would probably lick a stain from the floor if the Elders told him to. The guy is such a suck-up! The last time we went 'Up There' to train we were making fun of the Elders and he got pissed off." Chris said as he rolled his eyes.

"Watch your language, young man." Piper reprimanded and Chris said a quick apology. "Okay, I've had enough of you three scaring off your Whitelighters. You will stop giving Mark such a hard time and you three are going to behave for Mark when you go 'Up There'. Understood?" Piper asked sternly as the three Halliwell children quickly nodded. "Good. Now get going. I bet you three have got quite some training to do." Piper said as Wyatt, Chris, Mark orbed up and Peyton shimmered up.

"SO! What are we doing today?" Peyton asked particularly loudly causing many Whitelighters and a few Elders to jump slightly and look at her.

"We're going into the Dream Room to practice your powers and could you keep your voice down? The Elders told me to keep the noise level down this time when I bring you guys up. The Elders and the other Whitelighters aren't used to children running around up here to they're not used to loud sounds." Mark whispered with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Hey, I'm not a child! I'm almost old enough to drive!" Peyton immediately protested as her eldest cousins smirked at her.

"Just come!" Mark said grumpily as he orbed out. Peyton, Wyatt and Chris quickly followed him and they ended up in a room made of clouds. "Okay, I only want you three using Telekinesis, Molecular Combustion and Levitation. Any other powers that you use will be considered defiance and will result in a conference with your parents." Mark said as Wyatt waved a finger and Mark flew through a cloud and orbed back in with an annoyed face. "I didn't say you could start yet, Wyatt Halliwell." Mark said as Wyatt shrugged and gave him a half-hearted apologetic smile.

"So you say we can only use TK, blowing things up and Levitation?" Peyton asked with her mischievous grin. When Mark nodded Peyton aimed her hands down and blew up the cloud she was sitting on and started falling then she immediately shimmered away. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other before copying Peyton and re-materializing in the Halliwell Manor where Peyton had already gotten comfortable on the couch.

A couple moments later, after Wyatt, Chris and Peyton had gotten comfortable, Pride and Preston orbed in with smiles on their faces. "Why do you two look so happy?" Chris asked rolling his eyes as Pride and Preston plopped themselves onto the vacant couch in the living room.

"Kevin took us demon hunting and taught us how to use telepathy to blow up the demons brains." Pride said, his grin growing wider as Wyatt, Chris and Peyton looked at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? While we were up there getting lectured by Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass, you two got to go to the Underworld with your Whitelighter and learned how to blow up demon brains. This is so unfair. Mark always threatens to tell Mom and Aunt Piper on us so we have such a small chance on scaring him away. I mean, George probably lasted about a week and a half and Mark's been here for a month. Though David did last about a month and a half before we eventually scared him away. How do you suppose we go about scaring Mark away?" Peyton asked, aiming her question towards her cousins since they shared the same Whitelighter.

"This is a very delicate situation. We must subtly scare the Whitelighter away." Chris said seriously as he sat up, Wyatt copying his actions.

"So what you're saying is that we can't let Mark know that we're trying to scare him away?" Wyatt asked, liking how his little brother was thinking.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Give me a couple days and I can probably think up a way to get rid of that annoying Whitelighter. Too bad our first Whitelighter got killed by a darklighter, I liked him the most. He actually gave us breaks from training." Chris said lying back on the couch.

"Breaks?" Peyton asked with a laugh. "He only took us 'Up There' for training like once every 3 weeks."

"Which is exactly why I liked him." Chris replied with a grin. "All of the Whitelighters after him were so uptight especially Mark. Do you guys remember the story about Natalie?" Chris asked as the others nodded. "Mark is exactly like that except I doubt he's going to sacrifice himself for 'the Greater Good' or whatever crap the Elders are using nowadays. There must be something seriously wrong with the dude. He won't take a hint that we absolutely hate him and will go to great lengths just to get him removed from our account or whatever it is." Chris said with a dramatic sigh.

Right after Chris sighed someone teleported in and the 5 Halliwell children turned, expecting to see Coop, Prue, Patience or Mark but what they saw was a tall man with curly dark hair and blue eyes that Peyton familiarized with but couldn't quite place her finger on. "Do any of you know where Phoebe Halliwell is?" the tall man asked.

"Why do you want to know? Who are you?" Wyatt asked suspiciously as he instinctively stood in front of his baby brother and baby cousin.

"Uhh... my name is Cole. Cole Turner," the man replied quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing that name, the 4 elder Halliwell's paled while Peyton continued to be completely oblivious to the expressions of her cousins. "I don't know anyone by that name and my mom and aunts have never mentioned it either. So unless you start explaining some more about who you are I'm going to…" Peyton replied as Wyatt quickly motioned for her to quiet.

"Why do you want to know where my aunt is?" Wyatt asked, his eyes growing colder.

"I'm not going to hurt your aunt, Wyatt. I just want to talk to her. There's someone she has to meet." Cole replied as he eyed the 5, making sure that they wouldn't try to vanquish him when his back was turned or something like that.

"Oh, in that case, let me just call my aunt so she can come here to talk to a potentially dangerous demon. I mean, who cares about what you might do to her, right?" Chris remarked as Cole glared at him.

"Well, we don't know where she is. We went up for training and when we went down my mom and aunts were gone. You think I can see the past?" Wyatt replied as Chris, Pride and Preston glared at the man.

"Wyatt, you CAN see the past. You have the power of premonition, remember? Who is he, anyway?" Peyton asked as Wyatt started to speak.

"He's..." Wyatt started but was cut off by Chris.

"Wyatt, don't." Chris warned.

"Why not? She deserves to know who he is." Wyatt replied, turning to his brother.

"But it's not our right to tell her. Aunt Phoebe should be the one telling her, not us." Chris said glaring at Wyatt.

"Oh, come on, you know I'm as bad at keeping secrets as she is. How she was able to keep this one from Peyton her whole life is a frickin' mystery! I bet she used a spell or something." Wyatt muttered as he kept changing glances between Cole and Peyton. "He's your dad!" Wyatt burst out causing the other three to groan.

Immediately Peyton started laughing. "Good one, Wyatt. Now, really, who is he?" Peyton asked as she noticed that no one else had laughed with her. "Wyatt, tell me you're lying." Peyton said, paling considerably. "You're my dad?" Peyton asked quietly turning to Cole.

"I-I don't know. I need to go." Cole said his face just as pale as Peyton's was. He instantly turned around and shimmered out mid-step.

"MOM! AUNT PHOEBE! AUNT PAIGE!" Pride and Preston called in unison. Seconds later, their mothers orbed in front of them with confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on, boys?" Paige asked, the Charmed Ones noticing the expression on the youngest Halliwell's face. "What happened? Where's Prue and Patience?" Paige asked, mistaking Peyton's look as a worry about her sisters.

"They're with Uncle Coop." Chris replied.

"Then what's going on?" Phoebe asked, just as much confused as her sisters were.

"Mommy, who's Cole Turner?" Peyton asked as Phoebe, Paige and Piper put on similar looks of shock.

"Wh-what? How do you know about him? Have you seen him before?" Phoebe asked slightly nervously as she put on her best fake smile.

"Well, I was looking through the Book of Shadows and I saw a page about him in your handwriting with all this random stuff about him so I'd thought I'd ask you about it." Peyton replied when she heard Chris telepathically tell her that there a page about him in the Book of Shadows about him with her mothers handwriting. When they gave her incredulous looks she immediately sent a telepathic message to the others telling them not to tell Phoebe about Cole's sudden appearance in the Manor.

Phoebe's look of relief was noticed by the Halliwell children but they decided not to point it out. "Err... never mind." Peyton said.

The next day at Magic School, the 5 Halliwell children had decided to make a big scene in the middle of Wyatt's Advanced Potion Making class because he hadn't studied for a huge test. 'Are you guys going to do it now?! Ms. Donna's handing out the test right now!' Wyatt panicked as Peyton and Chris rolled their eyes, knowing that Wyatt couldn't see it.

'Jeez, calm down, Wyatt. You would think the apocalypse was starting instead of just taking a test by the way you're acting. Aunt Paige is talking to Terry right now outside my class so she'll see me if I do it right now.' Chris sent back as he watched the shadows of his classmate and aunt outside his door.

'Fine then, Chris. I'm not waiting for you. Peyton, you start it.' Wyatt said as Peyton had to refrain from grinning. She had complained yesterday when she found out that she couldn't start the plan because Chris wanted to. Phase 1 of the plan had been the best part.

'Gladly, dear cousin.' Peyton said as she stood up abruptly and shot out her hands conjuring an elephant and a troll.

"Peyton Halliwell! I said for you to just conjure a book! What is this elephant and troll doing?" Peyton's conjuring teacher said as Peyton shrugged nonchalantly and sat back down. She watched as her classmates started screaming and running towards the door. "You can bet I'll be telling your aunt about this, Missy," her teacher said as Peyton shimmered away and into Wyatt's classroom where, surprise, Paige was walking Terry back to his seat.

"Auntie Paige." Peyton called as Paige turned to her. "Well, you see, Aunt Paige, I kind of lost control of my powers for a second there and instead of conjuring a book, I kinda sorta conjured an elephant and a troll." Peyton said with a sheepish look on her face as they heard thumps outside and the elephant rammed its way into the Advanced Potion Making class.

'And the Oscar award goes to...' Wyatt said as Paige shot Peyton an incredulous look.

"Peyton, I know this wasn't on accident. You haven't lost control of your powers since you were 2 years old. Donna, get the kids out of here. Tell the other teachers to start rounding the kids out while I get rid of the elephant." Paige yelled as the teacher nodded and started rounding the kids out.

The moment Paige got close enough to orb the elephant out of the room, Wyatt turned to his cousin. "What was that, Peyton? I thought we agreed on conjuring a group of demons that only know how to shimmer so it would take AT LEAST the entire day to get rid of since instead of fighting they would just shimmer away. An elephant and a troll? Seriously, Peyton, you could've done better than that." Wyatt said as Peyton rolled her eyes as the other three Halliwell boys orbed in.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it, Wyatt. Chris just summoned a bunch of shimmering demons right in front of my mom. She'll be running after them for quite some time." Pride said.

"So... who's up for a little demon hunting?" Peyton cut in after a few moments of silence. Wyatt and Chris raised an eyebrow before orbing out a second later, quickly followed by their younger cousins.

"This way." Wyatt whispered as they hid behind a giant rock watching a couple Brute demons torture a young witch. "Hey!" Wyatt called, jumping out from behind the rock as the Brute demons turned to him stupidly. He shot out his hand and froze the 5 demons and the Halliwell children quickly ran up to heal/release the witch from the bonds that held him there.

"Thank you so much," the witch said as Wyatt nodded.

"Take him out of here, Peyton." Wyatt ordered as Peyton gave him a look that completely said 'Are-you-kidding-me'. "Go, Peyton." Wyatt said, giving her his 'I'm-the-oldest-so-you-have-to-listen-to-me' look.

"Oh, come on Wyatt, I want to help vanquish these demons! I haven't had any fun in days." Peyton protested as Pride and Preston smirked slightly.

"Peyton, go or else I'm telling Aunt Phoebe what really happened yesterday." Wyatt warned as Peyton sighed and shimmered out with the innocent in tow. "I'll get 2 demons and you each get one, 'kay?" Wyatt said as the other nodded. Wyatt threw two energy balls at the demons, instantly incinerating them while Chris telekinetically choked his. Pride concentrated on the brute demon and successfully blew up his brains just as Chris's exploded into dust. Preston grinned as he directed all the feelings he felt through his empathy to the demon causing it to yell in pain before turning into ash.

When Wyatt, Chris, Pride and Preston orbed back home, Peyton saw them and immediately started sulking and left the living room. Wyatt sighed as he ran after his baby cousin to explain his actions. "Peyton!" Wyatt called as he rushed after her up the stairs, she ignored him. "Peyton, stop!" Wyatt said as Peyton stopped abruptly and Wyatt ran into her causing the cousins to fall down.

"What is it, Wyatt?" Peyton asked, bitterness evident in her voice as the two stood up again.

"Oh, come on, Peyton. I was just watching out for you. I don't want you to get hurt!" Wyatt said, pleading for her to understand.

"Wyatt, just because I'm a girl and I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm some sort of damsel in distress that needs her big cousin watching out for her all the time. I mean, I'm still a Halliwell as well as the kid of a Charmed One. Not only that but I'm Twice-Blessed, too! Witch and demon!" Peyton argued.

"Just because you're a Halliwell and the kid of a Charmed One and Twice-Blessed doesn't mean I can't watch out for you. I still watch out for Chris and Pride and Preston and Prue and Patience! You're the baby of the family, Peyton, you have to expect some kind of overprotective-ness from at least half of the people in the family. Me and Chris are the eldest out of the next generation but mom is still really overprotective of us." Wyatt explained as Peyton sighed.

"I know but I expected you to be at least somewhat more laid back than my mom will be. And Brute demons are low-level. Do you really think I can't handle something like that?" Peyton said with a slightly hurt expression as Patience burst out of the bathroom in the hall.

"Oh... um... am I interrupting something?" Patience asked as Wyatt turned to her annoyed.

"Yes." Wyatt said at the same time as Peyton said, "No." Wyatt turned to her with an inquiring look as Peyton gave her older sister and eldest cousin a small smile before shimmering away.

"Patience, you have quite the timing." Wyatt said with a short laugh.

"So what's going on with you and my baby sister, hmm?" Patience asked sensing the tension between her cousin and sister. When Wyatt just ignored her and walked to his room Patience him to his room and closed the door. "Come on Wyatt, even if you took an empathy blocking potion I could've sensed that tension. What'd you do to her?" Patience asked as Wyatt turned to her with a slightly offended expression.

"Why do you assume it's something I did? How do you know it wasn't me that was hurt?" Wyatt asked as Patience raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright, fine. Well, I went demon hunting with her, Chris, Pride and Preston and when I froze the demons, I told her to shimmer the innocent away while we took care of the demons." Wyatt explained.

"Well, Wyatt, that's about the worst thing you can do to my little sister." Patience said with a knowing look.

"How would you know? You barely spend any time with her." Wyatt shot back as Patience sighed.

"And how would YOU know?" Patience asked. "I do spend time with my baby sister. Anyway, Peyton, she's just the slightest bit insecure. She might act like some tough smart-ass witch but she still needs the reassurance of you guys. She needs to know that she belongs, that she isn't inferior to anyone in the family. And I know that's crazy since she IS somewhat Twice-Blessed and has a heck load of powers but she's just like that. When you single her out to leave, whether it's to help an innocent escape or something, she starts thinking deeper into what you actually meant. I mean, I hope when you sent her away with the innocent it was just a spur of the moment thing but what I think she's thinking is that she's not good enough to hang around the guys. You know what I mean?" Patience asked.

"Is this an empath thing? If it is, I should know. So I can ask Preston about it since he's an empath, too." Wyatt remarked.

"Nope. It's a sister thing, big guy." Patience said with a short laugh before disappearing in a pink haze.

Wyatt thought about what Patience had told him and decided to talk to his baby cousin to make sure she didn't think that she didn't belong with them when they went demon hunting because that's exactly the opposite of what they thought of her.

Back at Peyton's room, Peyton was thinking about the situation far more than it should be thought of. Just when Wyatt was half-way to her room, a group of Elders orbed into Peyton's room causing her to sit up instantly, looking at the Elders cautiously.

"Little Halliwell, we need your help," one Elder said urgently as he put his hand on her shoulder and orbed her out, the rest of the group following instantly. You could hear her fading words, "What the fu..." A moment before the last orb disappeared, Wyatt burst in and noticed the orb dissolve and couldn't see whether it was a darklighter orb or whitelighter orb.

' ' Telepathic talking.

" " Talking

Don't think this is the last of Cole Turner. He'll be back. Oh, yes he will. :


End file.
